G18
The G18 is a machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It boasts a very high rate of fire but low damage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in Cliffhanger or the Spec Ops mission, Race, and can be found in some of the levels such as "The Gulag" in the armory, "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest," and "Loose Ends". It can also be found in "Endgame" when a Shadow Company soldier pulls it out, but has no ammo left. Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 22 and has low damage, a high fire rate and high recoil. Without Stopping Power, the G18 has 30 damage per bullet at close range, requiring 4 bullets to kill, and 20 past its effective range, requiring 5 bullets to kill. With Stopping Power, close range damage is boosted to 42 and 28 past effective range, removing 1 bullet from the number necessary to kill at either range. However, the high rate of fire may make the 1 less bullet superfluous. While an excellent close range weapon, its accuracy deteriorates very quickly and players will have trouble shooting accurately at only about 40m away from their target. Because of this, the G18 is generally best fired from the hip, as the visual recoil is lessened. It is a highly effective short-mid range weapon, but has huge upwards recoil. It is both powerful and difficult to control in full auto. However, after firing a relatively small portion of the magazine in full auto it will reach the maximum height of its recoil, meaning that it can be fired reasonably accurately from this point until the magazine is empty. Additionally, the upward recoil left unchecked can be useful for getting headshots and for drop-shotting, though this recoil also means that it is very poor even burst-firing against drop-shotters and last/final stand. Unlike most pistols, the G18 is held in one hand and arguably bridges the gap between the game's semiautomatic and machine pistols in terms of handling (i.e. draw and aim down sights time) which can make it a competitive option for a sidearm. If wielding Akimbo G18s at any range, one should fire both pistols in bursts to increase the accuracy. The G18 is extremely accurate and deadly paired with the Akimbo and Extended Mags giving 98 rounds, with the smallest hip-fire aiming reticle out of any Akimbo pair, and even smaller with Steady Aim. The G18 benefits greatly with Extended Mags as it chews through ammo quickly and reloading may be frequently required. FMJ may also work with the G18 if it is being used in maps with plenty of cover such as Invasion. Weapon Attachments * Red Dot Sight * Silencer * FMJ * Akimbo * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines File:G18 6.png|The G18 File:G18_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:glockcar_6.png|The G18 being fired while on the Snowmobile. Trivia * On Infinity Ward's official website, the G18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in Modern Warfare 2. * In the campaign, some enemies fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fire it semi-auto. It changes to full auto once you pick it up from the dead enemy. * All Task Force 141 soldiers use the G18 as a sidearm, explaining why Roach has one in Cliffhanger's snowmobile escape. * When MW2 was being created, infinity ward forgot to put a fire selector on the G18, (note that G18 have a fire selector switch on the left side, making this a Glock 17 converted to full auto, also OD Green only came with the G17 Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons